Badassitude assumée
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil de prompts] Darth Maul revu sous l'éclairage de différents thèmes. /Marathon Faradien - Days 7, 14, 21, 28, 35, 42/ [HIATUS]
1. Douleur

**J'inaugure un petit recueil de prompts sur Darth Maul. Il se trouve que je me suis soudainement prise de passion pour lui en lisant le roman _Maul: Lockdown_ , alors que je l'avais toujours négligé auparavant (pauvre personnage :3).**

 **Bref. Une seule règle pour ces prompts : trois phrases maximum.**

 **Rating M justifié par les thèmes assez sombres utilisés pour construire ce recueil.**

* * *

 **Prompt n°1 – « Douleur »**

* * *

De ce qu'il se souvenait, la douleur était une vieille amie, elle l'avait toujours accompagné, peu importe sur quel monde il se trouvait ou dans quelle phase de son apprentissage il était rendu. Douleur physique, lorsque Sidious le punissait avec la Foudre Sith ou que le droïde maître d'armes parvenait à l'atteindre. Douleur morale, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était condamné à rester seul, sans autre compagnie que les droïdes, et sans possibilité de s'intégrer un jour au monde réel.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review ;) Le deuxième prompt est déjà prêt et sera publié dimanche prochain :)**


	2. Lame

**Je crois que je viens de lui trouver le surnom le plus ridicule de toute la création : Maulichou. Maintenant je vais aller trouver la sortie.**

* * *

 **Prompt n°2 – « Lame »**

* * *

Il était un Assassin Sith, les armes étaient son domaine de prédilection. Lui préférait les sabres-laser à double-lame, cela lui conférait un avantage sur ses ennemis parce qu'il utilisait un style de combat dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Il était également une lame affûtée dans la main de Sidious.

* * *

 **Troisième prompt déjà prêt et qui sera publié dimanche prochain (le 5 juin). Bonne semaine :)**

 **Des reviews ? ;)**


	3. Apprentissage

**Back to the business.**

 **Merci à Lithy pour la petite review, à laquelle je réponds ici parce qu'elle est anonyme : C'est vrai que je n'ai pas trouvé énormément de textes sur Maul en français, et c'est très dommage puisque c'est un personnage très intéressant et j'adore écrire ces petits prompts sur lui :)**

 **Et merci aussi au Poussin Fou, et je suis d'accord avec le fait que Maulichou c'est extrêmement moche xD**

* * *

 **Prompt n°3 – « Apprentissage »**

* * *

Sidious lui avait raconté qu'il était devenu son apprenti lorsque sa mère l'avait abandonné alors qu'il était encore un bébé. Il n'avait pas connu d'autre vie que celle que lui avait offerte son Maître, une vie qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner sans relâche et avec une discipline de fer afin de devenir un puissant Seigneur Sith. Ces années d'apprentissage, passées dans la douleur et la rage, à faire face à l'adversité, l'avaient transformé en une arme vivante, docile et obéissante, mais néanmoins dangereuse.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce prompt vous aura tout autant plu que les deux premiers. Le quatrième est déjà prêt et sera publié comme d'habitude dimanche prochain (désolée pour le léger retard cette semaine), le 12 juin.**


	4. Sang

**Maulichou est blessé. Sérieusement, il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ces surnoms stupides.**

* * *

 **Prompt n°4 – « Sang »**

* * *

Le bras du droïde d'entraînement le frappa en plein visage – il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver le coup. Il recula sous la force de l'impact, passa sa main à l'endroit de sa blessure et découvrit une entaille profonde. Il essuya le sang qui perlait à cet endroit, et refocalisa son attention sur son adversaire.

* * *

 **Désolée pour ce léger retard... je suis inexcusable :p**

 **Le cinquième prompt est déjà prêt, alors rendez-vous dimanche pour le découvrir. Bonne semaine ! :)**


	5. Solitude

**L'art d'écrire ses prompts dans n'importe quelle situation :p (C'est-à-dire après un contrôle de maths en attendant que les autres élèves finissent ;D)**

* * *

 **Prompt n°5 – « Solitude »**

* * *

Maul avait toujours été seul. Il n'y avait que Sidious qui venait le voir lorsqu'il avait le temps, mais toujours comme son Maître et jamais comme son ami – les droïdes lui tenaient compagnie en attendant. Malgré l'habitude, cette solitude lui pesait parfois, et il s'imaginait alors entouré d'une famille aimante.

* * *

 **Maulichou... Bon ok, je vais immédiatement et définitivement arrêter avec ce surnom stupide xD**

 **Le sixième prompt est déjà prêt, il sera publié dimanche 26 juin ;) Bonne semaine à tous ! :)**

 **Review ? ;)**


	6. Livres

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 7/**

 **Back to the business again x)**

* * *

 **Prompt n°6 – « Livres »**

* * *

Maul avait l'âme d'un guerrier et il n'aimait pas tellement se plonger dans la lecture. Les seuls livres qu'il avait ouverts étaient quelques ouvrages d'anciens Sith. Leurs récits n'étaient parfois pas très passionnants, mais restaient utiles.

* * *

 **C'est déjà tout pour la semaine o.o**

 **On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine, même jour. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux : Facebook (Isa Sidious), Instagram (isaralia_faradien ; marvel_fanwarrior ; lady_sidious), Tumblr (ladysidious-faradien).**


	7. Orage

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 14/**

 **Un beau jour, coincée sous une pluie battante, armée de mon seul parapluie noir, j'ai eu l'idée de génie (enfin je l'espère) d'écrire ce prompt :p**

* * *

 **Prompt n°7 – « Orage »**

* * *

Il y avait longtemps que Maul n'avait plus peur de la foudre – surtout après toute celle qu'il avait reçue de la part de Sidious. Seul le tonnerre l'effrayait encore, et particulièrement alors qu'il grondait comme une bête enragée. Lorsqu'il entendit son vieil ennemi cette nuit-là, le petit Zabrak se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures, la couche de tissus formant une barrière entre lui et le monde extérieur.

* * *

 **Tiny!Maul est plus chou que sa version adulte :p**

 **C'est déjà tout pour cette semaine, rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le huitième prompt. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^'**


	8. Échec

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 21/**

 **J'ai eu cette idée après qu'un de mes camarades de classe ait passé une vidéo où on entendait un homme se faire torturer. Oui, les gens de ma classe sont très bizarres et celui-ci a quelques tendances psychopathes :3**

* * *

 **Prompt n°8 – « Échec »**

* * *

Maul était prostré au sol, et des tremblements incontrôlables parcouraient son corps. Il ne gémit pas, il ne hurla pas, il ne pleura pas lorsque de nouveaux éclairs Sith l'atteignirent – sa dernière mission avait été un échec, et, pour Sidious, échec rimait avec torture. La douleur hurlait dans tous les nerfs de son corps, et un sanglot parvint tout de même à s'échapper de sa bouche, mais il réussit à ravaler le hurlement qui allait le suivre.

* * *

 **Maulichou x'( Mon pauvre bébé x(**

 **... Je pense que ce surnom stupide le suivra toute sa vie maintenant :p**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;) On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le neuvième prompt. Bonne semaine ! :)**


	9. Inhumain

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 28/**

 **J'ai le talent inné de trouver mes idées dans les circonstances les plus improbables... :p**

 **Ce prompt a été légèrement amélioré par rapport à mon brouillon, mais il n'empêche que je n'en suis pas encore pleinement satisfaite.**

* * *

 **Prompt n°9 – « Inhumain »**

* * *

Maul n'était pas humain, mais comme tout être vivant, il était capable d'éprouver des émotions. Du moins auparavant, car depuis qu'il était devenu l'apprenti de Sidious, il avait peu à peu perdu sa capacité à ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la rage. Les méthodes de Sidious avaient détruit toute humanité en lui, et c'était Sidious qui était peut-être le plus inhumain des deux.

* * *

 **C'est déjà tout pour cette semaine. Rendez-vous dimanche prochain :)**

 **D'ici là, vous pouvez reviewer ;) et je vous informe que la « Sidious Army » recrute sur Facebook :3**

 **Bonne semaine ! :)**


	10. Frère

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 35/**

 **En me faisant un petit marathon « Maulien » en regardant _The Clone Wars_ , j'ai eu une petite idée de prompt qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Here it is :3**

* * *

 **Prompt n°10 – « Frère »**

* * *

Maul avait passé plus d'une décennie seul, consumé par la haine et la souffrance. Lorsque Savage l'avait retrouvé, Maul avait été bien content de retrouver une compagnie décente, ainsi qu'un sens à sa survie : la vengeance. Accompagné de son frère, il ferait souffrir Kenobi comme lui-même avait souffert... et il le tuerait.

* * *

 **Doucement, Maulichou x')**

 **Le onzième prompt est prêt et sera publié dimanche prochain, comme d'habitude ^-^' N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Bonne semaine ! :)**


	11. Assassin

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 42/**

 **Ce prompt est inspiré d'une phrase de la chanson « _Assassin_ » de Muse, qui, une fois sortie de son contexte (chanson engagée contre la dictature), m'a plutôt fait penser à Darth Maul :3 (Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête un jour d'avoir des connexions bizarres dans mon cerveau xD)**

* * *

 **Prompt n°11 – « Assassin »**

* * *

Son entraînement avait fait de Maul ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Déchaîné et solitaire, une arme unique au poing de Sidious, et allié inestimable dans le Grand Plan fomenté par les Sith de la lignée de Darth Bane. Un assassin était né, répandant le sang au nom d'une cause plus grande que lui.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette semaine :) Le douzième prompt est prêt, et je le publierai peut-être en avance (vu que j'ai apparemment le droit à des vacances éclair le week-end prochain), mais... ce sera aussi très probablement le dernier. Du moins pour le moment. Si j'ai un jour de nouvelles idées, je vous les ferais bien sûr partager ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D**


	12. Folie

**Il faut croire que je rattrape toutes les années où j'ai sous-estimé Maul, vu tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit :p**

* * *

 **Prompt n°12 – « Folie »**

* * *

Son exil forcé avait rendu Maul fou. S'il pouvait tolérer sa solitude, tout le reste lui était insupportable : la haine pure contre Kenobi, la douleur causée par la perte d'une moitié de son corps, ainsi que l'incapacité physique qui en résultait – Maul n'aimait pas se sentir diminué. Cet exil, celui de l'apprenti qui avait failli à son Maître et était tombé dans la disgrâce – cet exil l'avait fait sombrer encore plus profondément dans le Côté Obscur, et c'était lui qui permettait à Maul d'être encore un peu lucide dans sa folie.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je mets quelques points de suspension à ce petit recueil. L'arrêt n'est pas définitif (enfin, je ne pense pas), car dès que j'aurai de nouvelles idées, je viendrai les ajouter à la suite de celles-ci :)**

 **En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tous ces petits prompts ;)**


End file.
